Albus Serverus Potter and the philosophers stone :)
by Roonilwazlib99
Summary: :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic and tbh its a bit pants its basically the story of harry potter but bits have changed and at times may get a little confusing im sure you will be able to spot the differences ;) im gonna try to upload 2 chapters together each time because most of them are short.**

**I'll try and upload as much as possible but my laptops rubbish and i have school so i may not be able to upload as much **

**hope you enjoy and comments or ideas please review**

**P.S sorry for an mistakes :)**

-CHAPTER 1-

Well the day had come the, day I have been so hyped about for years.  
Today I start Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

A received my acceptance letter on the 24th of august (my 11th birthday.) I was in the middle of eating my birthday breakfast of bacon and toast when a beautiful large barn owl with a small letter flew through the air then swooped into the kitchen via the window and perched on my shoulder, which startled my mother when she turned around ,after bewitching the sponge and cloth to do the washing up, I took the letter which beared my name and address;  
Miss  
Big Bedroom  
11 Magnolia Lane  
Camden  
London  
With my trembling hand and started to prise it open and as if my magic my older brother Fred along with my other family members were silent as they peered round what they were doing to watch me open my letter. 'Hurry up Charlie jeez' moaned Oscar whilst rolling his eyes 'she's taking ages mum!'. When I had torn away the envolope in my hands was a heavy piece of greyish brown parchment and carefully written was;  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss, ,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 29th.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress.

'Don't forget the bit at the back too' said my little sister Levi in a small sing song voice. She was only 2 years younger than me but she was still so excited to be attending hogwarts in two years time.

The slightly smaller piece of parchment on the back was the same parchment as the other piece with the same calligraphy in bright cobalt blue ink.  
It read;  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad

It was hard to contain my excitement as I laid my letter on the table. 'We will have to reply straight away or Professor McGonagall will get worried remember the 10 owls that arrived when I left our reply too late when Oscar went...you do want to go don't you?' My mum asked unsteadily as if she expected me to say no or something...  
'No mum I don't want to go whatsoever I would rather eat slugs than go to hogwarts!' I cried sarcastically whilst rolling my eyes, my mum caught wind of this and conjured a small bottle of ink and a deep brown eagle quill out of thin air with her want and began quickly scribbling her reply. I took the owl upstairs to Oscars room and gave it some owl treats. When Fred started hogwarts mum and dad bought him a large hazel screech owl which he named Feathers I know original right?  
'Charlie!' I heard my dad call 'bring down the owl so we can send the reply'!  
So I skipped down stairs to see my father stood in his work robes (he works at the ministry of magic as an auror but not full time) with the reply in his hand about to say goodbye.  
He gave me the envelope and a quick kiss on the cheek as he said goodbye and apparated ( a form of wizard transportation quicker than any muggle travel) on the spot.  
After sending the letter I slumped back in my chair to finally finish my now cold breakfast before mum announces 'well today we can go to diagon alley'

**what do you think of my first chapter? For every review will give some cookies to a character of your choice please make sure to tell me your character or Dad may get a little impatient and eat them all :S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews i got lots of people asking for me to upload again soon so here i am a day later haha**

**well enjoy this chap and reviews with improvements please? Don't forget the character cookies i think Charlies a little hungry today ;) **

-CHAPTER 2-

We went over to the fire and used a little of our floo powder from the little cup in the corner that mum got for her birthday from dad, and traveled to Diagon Alley which was filled with Hogwarts students shopping for school supplies with their parents and guardians.  
There was one spot where someone had gathered a small crowd of people who were all shouting for autographs and asking questions, so I decided to investigate.  
As it turns out the crowd was gathered around a small rather skinny boy with unruly jet black hair, round circular glasses to cover his large emerald eyes and huge baggy clothes -despite all this he was quite cute- if it wasn't for the lightening bolt scar on his foreheard I wouldn't have had a clue who he was...Albus Serverus Potter was in Diagon alley.  
that's why everyone was asking for autographs!  
I walked up to the crowd and barged my way through and stood in front of albus facing the crowd 'now will you please leave mr potter alone or you will have me to deal with and I know I look young but last month I knocked out a full sized troll so I wouldn't hang around too long' and slowly but surely the crowd disappeared as people walked off moodily  
Albus looked at me with relief on his face 'thanks for that I was just walking then got bombarded with people' he laughed shakily he seemed slightly shy. He held out his hand 'hi I'm Albus Serverus Potter'  
I laughed and took his hand 'Charlie Turfrey' I replied  
'You havnt really knocked out a troll have you?' He seemed a little scared  
That made me chuckle 'yes' he stepped back a little 'but I meant my brother he was really irritating me one day so I picked up one of the pans and hit him with it he was only out cold for an hour or so but my mum went ballistic' we both just stood and laughed and he looked a lot happier. 'wanna go get a sundae?' He asked  
'Yeah I'll just go tell my mum' I replied happily and ran off into flourish and blotts to find Levi and mum buying all our schoolbooks. 'Mum!' I call and run up to her. She's stood in the corner surveying a copy of beginners guide to transfiguration when she looks over and sees me running towards her. 'Mum Albus has just invited me to go for a sundae with him if that's okay?'  
My mums big round blue eyes blinked stupidly 'Albus who?'  
'Albus Serverus Potter mum can I go please'  
'Are you sure it was him dear?'  
'Yes mum I'm sure!' Mum thought for a fraction of a second before saying 'yes go on then...BUT WAIT!' She shouted as I began to zoom off. I stopped in my tracks and turned around again 'take this money' she shoved a small bag of gold galleons in my hand 'make sure you go to Madam Malkins and get you robes and go to Ollivanders and get a wand. Have fun' I walked outside the shop to find Albus stood in the exact same place I left him, I chuckled and went off to fortescues to go get a sundae with him we sat on a small brown bench outside he had a knickerbocker glory whilst I got a triple decker chocolate caramel. It was silent for a few minutes so I decided it was down to me to start conversation 'what house do you want to be in then?' I asked. He looked at me confused 'houses?'  
'Yeah at hogwarts my brothers in gryffindor and normally siblings are together and I really hope I'm in gryffindor'  
He turned to look at me curiosity in his bright emerald eyes 'what houses are there?'  
'Well' I replied 'there's slytherin that's for all the purebloods and the bad uns' if u get my drift, then there's ravenclaw that's for all the smart and witty students my brother kept going on about how smart he was and how he bet he was in ravenclaw haha , then there's gryffindor for the bold and brave and finally there's hufflepuff that takes all the rest' he smiled and carried on with his ice-cream.

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys i think plenty of characters got cookies last chap they all say thank you!**

**This is chapter 3 and 4 together as they are both quite short and probably the worst 2 so far so i apologise**

**DH- you meet 'someone' in chap 3 but dont worry everything works out fine ;)**

**p.s sorry for mistakes. Enjoy **

CHAPTER 3-

After we had finished we walked down to madam malkins to get our robes. When we walked in we saw a small boy with all his blonde hair gelled back so he looked like a vampire even the thought made me stifle a giggle. 'What are you laughing at!' The boy demanded 'I bet your a mudblood!'  
'Mr Malfoy! I do not permit that kind of language in my shop!' Scolded Madam Malkin.  
'Half-blood actually and so's he so you can shove off' I said as me and Albus walked over to the rack of hogwarts robes.  
'I'm halfblood?' Asked Albus  
'Yeah where have you been I can see I have a lot of work to do your a half blood wizard because your dad was a pureblood and you mum was a muggleborn so your a half blood. I bet that lad ends up in slytherin' I shivered at the thought of being put in slytherin.  
After we paid for our robes we walked down to Ollivanders to get our wands.  
I was happy with my wand 11 and 1/2 inches english oak with a phoenix feather core it took only five minutes for mine whereas Albus' took a tad longer...about 20 minutes longer. The first 3 wands he tried weren't very good but when he finally got one that suited him we got dragged into this story about how the phoenix that gave the tail feather for Albus' wand also gave another feather and that feather belonged in you-know-whos aka lord voldemort the most evil wizard of all times wand.  
By the way voldemorts the reason Albus has that scar on his forehead. He went hunting for Albus and his parents 10 years ago his parents died protecting him but for some reason voldemort couldn't kill the 1 year old who looked so much like he does now. He just got away with just a scar as lord voldemort vanished and hasn't been seen since.

-CHAPTER 4-

After story time we walked back up to Eysopes owl emporium where my mother,sister and brother were waiting.  
As soon as their eyes laid on Albus I knew what I had to do 'I apologise in advance for my familys behaviour we're not the most normal family in the world' this made him laugh a little as we stopped in front of my family. It was easy to see this was definatly MY family me, mum and Levi are all like dopplegangers same long bleach blonde hair (natural) but mine had bright blue highlights, and the same shockingly bright blue eyes. We are all rather skinny too not like anorexic skinny but just right on the other hand Oscar takes over from dad vibrant blue hair – no idea why it just happened- hair and deep hazel eyes we are a very bright family.  
'Mum, Levi, Oscar this is Albus. Albus this is my mum, my little sister Levi and big brother Oscar.' I said pointing to everyone in turn.  
Albus held his hand out to my mum to shake but she avoided it and gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek making him blush. 'Sorry' I mouthed when he looked over to me clearly embarrassed. When I looked back over to mum I realised she was he was hiding something behind her back, with the help of Oscar of course.  
'Mum what's that behind your back?' I asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow, she smiled, this was clearly the question she was waiting for. She brought out a tall thin package from behind hers and Oscars backs as she is only short and it wouldnt have fit behind just her, everyone else seemed even more excited than me to open it, I tore of the string and the brown paper to reveal a broomstick but not any normal broomstick this was a Nimbus 2000 the fastest in the world...so far of course I was so ecstatic to be holding it in my hands, at home I only had an old comet twosixty but even if I had to admit it myself I was quite good and I'm defiantly trying out for the team at Hogwarts Oscars on the team too he's a chaser.  
'Wow! I saw that broom in the quidditch supplies shop while I was waiting for you earlier' said Albus, I jumped I completely forgot he was there I was a little too busy admiring the broom.  
'And that's not all' my mum exploded , smile now wider than a cheshire cats as she brought out (now from behind Levi) a birdcage and inside a beautiful snowy owl the size of my forearm -so only a minor- he was gorgeous and I already had a name 'he's gonna be called Al' I announced. There was a few confused looks at this answer.  
'Why Al?' Replied Oscar  
'because he's named after my first best friend' I said as I glanced at Albus who grinned at me in a sweet way. That sentance had come out waaaaay soppier than expected.  
'Aaaaw that's sweet' cooed my mother I was nearly sick at the sound...it wasn't like that...was it?  
'Well then HAPPY BIRTHDAY sweetie!' Shouted my mum which made a few passers by shoot a quick glance over.  
'You never said it was your birthday' said Albus a little dissapointed as he frowned.  
'Well I didn't want to make a big deal about it' and as soon as I said that he ran off and I rolled my eyes and turned back to my mum 'what?' She said innocently, she knew what!  
'Charlie!' I heard a voice shout from a distance about 5 or so minutes later. I spin on my heels and see Albus running towards me with a large package wrapped in the same crisp brown paper the same stuff my broom was in. I smiled as he came to a halt just in front of me. He looked a little out of breath but evidently proud of himself.  
'Happy birthday!' He cried with a colossal grin on his face as his eyes shone as he handed me the package.  
I tore off the thick brown parchment excitedly and found in my hands a large box I could barley hold it, it the words 'The Mega Magical Mischief Kit!' Written in big rainbow glittery letters.


	4. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys right chap 5 here and CHEESE ALERTT!**

**yes this is one cheesy chap so be warned and i apologise for any mistakes.**

**p.s – a few people have said whos Oscar if Freds my brother well every time i say Fred it should say Oscar sorry**

**pp.s – recommend to friends? Please and review at the end :)**

-CHAPTER 5-

'Wow!' I exclaimed this was perfect for when we started hogwarts, 'thanks so much!' I squealed as I pulled Albus in for a tight hug.  
'You dropped the card' he gasped trying to get his breath back, I realised as I looked to the floor he was right. I picked up a medium blue envolope and inked on the front was;  
'My new best friend Charlie xx'  
I ripped open the envolope and the card showed a picture of us at the ice-cream parlour hugging with ice-cream on our faces. 'When was this taken?' I asked not remembering.  
'Well there was a man just walking round just photographing everything for advertisement so I bought the picture and put it in the card and then with my last 15 galleons I bought that joke kit let's just hope we're in the same house eh? Don't want you using them on me' He said blushing slightly which made him look cute. '15 galleons why did you spend that much on me?!' I squeaked not noticing how high my voice went.  
'You deserve it I've known you a day and you easily the most amazing, funniest person I've ever met' now it was my turn to blush. After an awkward moment of silence my mum finally said 'well we have everything so we'd better go sorry Charlie but its only 7 days before you'll see each other on the train, well I'm sorry to break you two apart but we best be off bye Albus so very nice to meet you' she said as she hugged him and kissed his forehead. After that ... strange ...display he turned to me and hugged me tight and for at least 6 minutes he didn't let go, just before he did thought he whispered 'I've never had a best friend before or in fact any kind of friend but I can see what all the hypes about now' after them words all you could hear was a quiet 'aaaaw' from my mother in the background which made me sick. Then he let go.

**Reviews and cookies in this chap for levi she feels left out**


	5. Chapter 6

**thought id upload this too at same time :) **

-CHAPTER 6-

For the next few days I had a little countdown for when I started hogwarts but most of my time was spent practising for the quidditch tryouts.  
We and another wizarding family live in the middle of no-where so we can practice whenever we like, we even built our own posts and we'd bought a quidditch practice box that came with 2 quaffels, 3 bludgers with 3 bats and 2 snitches(we'd already lost a quaffel a few months ago) . The other family has 2 boys and a girl named Hugo Winters (eldest), Teddy Winters (2 years older than me) and Emma Winters (youngest). They were all built the same quite tall and a little skinny with the same dark blonde hair -with the exception of Emma who had bright purple highlights- and brown eyes. Emma was the best keeper I have seen she has to try out...as long as we're in the same house otherwise the others will have an advantage. She is the same age as me so is starting her first year soon. Hugo wasn't the best player he was a little fast but nothing special that's probably why he wasn't on the team (he was in gryffindor)whereas Teddy was a great beater, he was also a beater on the gryffindor team.  
So we were playing 3 on 3, me, Emma and Oscar against Levi, Hugo and Teddy.  
The result was 190-30 in the end because I caught the tiny golden snitch.

"You should try out for seeker!" Exclaimed Teddy after the match "that is if your in gryffindor" he added with a wink. But then as that day drew to a close I realised the holidays were over...

**cookies to anyone :) you choose **


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey guys after this chap i will be a little slower uploading im not as fast on my laptop as i was on my phone and got lots of work to do **

**anywho enjoy this chap and reviews at the end with cookies... RECOMMEND TO FRIENDS PLEASE :) xx**

-CHAPTER 7 -

That brings us back to today as I'm stood waiting to go through the wall leading to platform 9 3/4.  
After mum and Levi went through with dad, Oscar ran through then last, me.  
I ran through the crowds to find Albus -which was harder than it sounded with over 2500 people on one platform.-  
"Charlie?!" Someone shouted from about 5 meters away and automatically I knew the voice belonged to Albus.  
I ran as fast as my legs would take me, quite fast as I had runners legs and a muscular body in general, til I finally found Albus.  
We had one of our bone crushing hugs when my mum, dad, sister and brother caught up all panting. 'Well bye darling have a good first year and write every week!' She said hugging me tight and kissing practically every inch of my head ...then it was Albus' turn...I have never seen a more embarrassed person in my life! Mum hugged him and kissed the dear life out of the top of his head and made him swear he'd stay out of trouble and be safe...sometimes my mother annoys me...  
So we got on the train eventually after many...er...shenanigans lets say but to be honest the less said about that the better.

So we clambered on the train with all the other first years in their carriage and managed to find a compartment to ourselves just me Albus Al the owl and Emma who had joined us before we got on.

Many people were rushing around trying to find seats and one girl with a mouse in a cage had managed to find her way through the mass of other first years to our compartment panting.

'please im begging you can we sit here' when she said we i turned my head to find the same boy i saw when me and Albus entered Madam Malkins, Draco Malfoy.

"yeah of course" said Emma pleasantly, as she turned to me and gave her 'i don't care if he killed a disabled puppy, be nice' look, which she did quite frequently when she thought i would snap... that's what makes her such a good friend...hmmm

'oh thank you so much im Shauna by the way, Shauna Uley'

she was a short girl... very short she must have only been 4ft 10 which was tiny compared to my 5ft 9. she had quite long bronze coloured hair which fell to halfway down her back in a long French braid, she was a fairly pretty girl with faint freckles on her rosy cheeks and a very sweet smile.

'this is Draco Malfoy we just met on the platform' she said in a girly voice.

'yes i know we've met' i said in a hard voice

'before you hit me or anything i would just like to apologise for the way i acted in Madam Malkins i was out of order and i hope you can forgive me' piped up Draco with a faint smile playing on his lips.

'well-'

'its okay sit down both of you its nice to meet you im Albus but call me Al' said Albus brightly

then a whole conversation erupted about Albus and his scar and how we met which admittedly lasted a while until Draco noticed Al my owl

'Wow!' he exclaimed 'that owls beautiful what's her name' stroking her as she nibbled his finger affectionately.

'Al she's named after Albus' i said 'what's your mouses name Shauna?' i asked

'Boo just thought it fitted' she laughed

the rest of the journey flew by as we all had a laugh trading chocolate frog cards and playing the bertie botts every flavour bean challenge and practising spells – id mastered the levitation charm already and told everyone how Oscar had tought me a few defensive spells he learned like protego and how i mastered all them too.

We were at Hogwarts in less than no time... now the nerves kicked in.

**reviews? Many characters in this chap who will your cookies go to?**

**Recommend please!?**


End file.
